Creepypasta Fan-fic
by GreenspireTC
Summary: What would you do if you woke up to a "fictional" killer in a blue mask trying to steal your kidneys?


Part 1

My eyes shot open as I heard footsteps approach my door. It creaked open and a shadow appeared in my room. It approached and I could see a haunting blue mask staring at me.

I felt the deadly metal of a knife press against the soft skin of my stomach. My breathing quickened and as the blade when deeper and deeper into my flesh, excruciating pain shooting through my body. I heard it whisper,

"I know you're awake." I gasped, and I knew tonight was my last. I squeezed my eyes closed and prepared for the worst. My eyes shot open with enthusiasm, and inhaled deeply. I took in the familiar setting of my bedroom, the teal walls with black curtains letting rays of golden yellow light stream through my room. Glancing at the clock, I remembered that today, was Monday.

Groaning, I pulled myself out of bed and as I turned to pull my covers up over my bed, I saw flash of my dream, no, nightmare. A creature. Was it just a person wearing a mask? A thief? A murderer? It was definitely odd, with his mask. It's mask. . . It was blue, now that I think harder. Dark blue, and no other facial features other than eye holes. But where it's eyes were supposed to be, there was only black eye sockets with a tar like substance. I had only got a quick glimpse, but I doubt I'll ever forget it's appearance.

I turned and pulled on my outfit for the day, and headed downstairs and out the door, without even bothering to say goodbye, to school.

~/~

My shoes made clapping noises as they hit the sidewalk, and I slowly made my way home.

I approached my house, and pushed the key into the lock. My parents weren't home; they had left for work and aren't coming back until late. I turned the key but the door just swung open. Taking a deep breath a put one foot into the house then another. Blood stains littered the floor. I could hear my heart beating quickly in my chest, as I dashed through the main room into the kitchen. I grabbed a butcher knife, and slid down the wall into a sitting position. What if it's the _thing_ from my dream, that might of not been a dream? I could hear it approaching. I really should've just ran, and got out of this mess when I had the chance. I can't believe this is happening... I look up and tears start dripping down my face. I didn't realize how scared I actually am. It appears from around the corner, and I sob, and shakily get to my feet. I am pretty positive that it is just a person- no, a killer- wearing a mask.

I glare at him with all my might and I hear a low chuckle coming from behind his mask. I avert my eyes and hold out my knife. It's funny how I think I have a chance against a killer, isn't it?

He takes a few steps forward until he's right next me. No, this can't be happening…

He lunges the knife towards me and jump to the side, the knife barely grazing against my side.

He tilts his head to the side and laughs. Laughs a laugh that only a sociopath could laugh.

He lunges forward once again but this time I didn't dodge the blade. I'm too exhausted to even try to survive. and I feel I burning pain enter me left shoulder. I scream in pain and grit my teeth. He takes his knife to them mark from the previous night. He presses the blade into my skin and slides it raggedly down the scratch. I yelp as my blood pours out and I feel like I might black out.

Dizzy, I stumble forward and trip on my own feet and laying a heap of sobbing, bloody mess. I think quickly and grab his hand holding the knife I tear at it with my fingernails, but I can't get free. I kick at him trying to escape. I scream as loud as possible, hoping that maybe, someone might come.

I struggle as he attempts to push the knife into my side. The knife slips and the blade digs into my forearm. I scream in pain and kick wildly at the intruder.

The faint noise of sirens break out fighting, and he jumps off of me and growls. Fear sends shivers up my spine as he takes careful steps around my shivering body.

He turns his back and runs, out the back door and into the woods. I then realize the searing pain in my shoulder and blackout as the police burst through my door.

Part 2

White light made me squint when I forced my eyes open. I blink a few times as I adjust to the brightness. Groaning, I pushed myself up with my sore arms. As I put pressure on my left arm pain shot through my body. Gritting my teeth, I quickly got into a sitting position and looked around. I was sitting on a plain white bed with beeping machine on my right. I jump as the door that I hadn't noticed before opens and a short women pokes her head in.

"Oh, Alice! You're awake!" She squeals like mouse. She runs over to the end of the hospital bed and picks up a clipboard. She writes a few things down and puts it back, the walks over to where a tube is coming out of my arm to the thing by the bed. She turns a few knobs and gets a syringe from her pocket.

"Blood test!" She smiles as she talks, revealing pearly white teeth. She grabs my arm and stabs the needle into my arm, I grimace and look up. Still smiling, her teeth grow into sharp points and her eyes flash red. As she pulled the syringe out of my vein a hand flies out and pulls her foot back and the window cracks as she hits her head against it. I peek over the side of the bed and a foot shuffles to hide itself from me. I fumble for the call nurse button and click it manically. The door flies open and two nurses fly in. The first one gasps and screams, making my ears hurt and the other one backs away then runs from the door. She stalks towards me and hisses,

"You killed her, didn't you?" She fumbles in her pocket and pulls out a syringe. She grabs my arm and I snap my eyes shut. I don't feel the sting of the needle, or her steel grip anymore so I squint through my eyelids. She was standing still, staring at the floor. Blood dripping from her mouth and her nose. She slowly looks up, her head tilted to the side. Bloods dripping from the corners of her eyes and she falls against the already cracked window. Hyperventilating, I pushed the sheets away and swung my feet over the edge. My shoulder stings and I grit my teeth as I search for my bloodstained clothes. I grab them from the closet and quickly pull on my jeans and shove my feet into my shoes and untuck the hospital gown. I peek out the door and jog to the elevator. I push the button for the ground floor and shiver as the elevator travels down. It dings as the doors open and I walk out. I push the heavy hospital doors open and search the surroundings for something familiar. Sighing, I start walking home.

I open my front door and step in. I call out to my parents, worried. A bloodstain catches my eye, and I hope that was just from my shoulder. I take steps towards the blood and another drop appears to me. I walk up the stairs and spot my parents room open. I push through the doorway and blood slips through my finger from the door. I scream at the mangled, bloodied bodies that pop out at me. Their eyes gouged out and faces covered in slashes, and a haunting smile carved into there face. Entrails, which spread over the carpet, squish under my feet and I shudder**. **My father's body heaves with labored breaths and he turns towards me.

"Who did this?!" I shrieked, covering my mouth and sobbing. My father cracks his mouth open and winces as blood pours from the gashes.

"Run," he coughs, blood pouring out of his mouth, "He's here.."

His eyes droop and body goes limp and I cover my mouth and sob. I sink to the floor hyperventilating and hug my legs.

Part 3

I sat with my legs crossed on my parents bed. I had my fathers laptop and am trying to find a relative. Agitated, I shoved the computer away and ran my fingers through my hair, sighing. The laptop beeped and I glance at it. A new tab at popped up on the browser and I narrowed my eyes. It was called 'Clever bot' and was a artificial intelligence chat website. Curious, I pulled it closer and tapped the keyboard into a simple hello.

Clever bot: You shouldn't have done that.

Me: What?

Clever bot: Say goodbye, human.

The computer went black and I pushed it away. Suddenly it flickered on and static filled the screen. Green sludge oozed from the screen and keyboard. A hand reached out and I scrambled back towards the headboard. A green hat appeared with blonde hair under. A small boy pulled himself from the computer and as he grew taller I observed the bloody sword hanging from his belt of his tattered Link outfit. A scream echoed in my throat and I fell off the bed. His were all black and drizzled out like tears onto his cheeks. In a strangely high pitched voice he spoke,

"You shouldn't have done that," as he pulled out his sword. A little girl peaked out from behind him, and frowned.She wore a frilly pink dress that was ripped with blood splatters**. **Her brown hair hung limp with matted blood. A teddy bear hung from her hand and it seemed to smirk. She looked up at the boy and tugged on his sleeve.

"Benny don't kill her yet," she looked towards me "I wanna play dolls"

I stumbled towards door but the teddy bear leaped out of the girls arms and gripped my legs, making me trip. I screamed and tried to pry the foaming-in-the-mouth plush toy from my leg.

"W-wait!" I gasped, facing them "Um, how about we can play dolls, _then _you can kill me. How does that sound?" The girl made her way towards me and stuck her hand out. The bear leapt towards her. She looked up at me and said, "I'm Sally. I like playing dolls and stabbing people." I nodded my head and turned the door handle. I lead her towards my room, with the Link boy trailing behind. When I pushed open the door I screamed. Standing over my desk was a freakishly tall guy wearing a white hoodie. He turned at the scream, making me scream more. A haunting smile was carved into his face contrasting against his paper white skin. I look towards Sally, and she wears a wide smile.

"Ignore him," she starts "He's just waiting to kill you," She smiles and tugs me forward and jumps on my bed. I pull out my old dolls from under my bed and she leaps in joy. She retrieves a sharp knife from her pocket and glances at me.

"I'm going to make these dolls pretty, okay?" She says with a pouty lip. I nod quickly as she starts to carve into the dolls face. I lean on my shoulder against the wall and observe the girl. How can this girl kill people? She looks like a nine year old! She pauses as if she knows what I was thinking and she and the freaky guy share a creepy smile. Shuddering, I shake my head and look down. I scream at the sight. A red husky is sitting at my feet, and has the most freakish smile. I yelp and jump back, hitting someone. The creep with the smile is standing behind me, but looking at the _thing_ at my feet. Sally looks up, leaps off my bed. She sets the now murderer-ified dolls, and grabs Link guy's hand.

"I'm done playing dolls now," she says with a smile, "time to die. Your heartbeat was annoying anyway." I press my back against the wall, shuddering. I inch over to the window as the slowly creep forward. I fumbled with the latch as Sally grabbed her teddy bear. Uh-uh. I swear, if that teddy bear comes near me I will set it on fire. The window opens and I push my self out backwards, thankful that I picked the first floor bedroom. I hit the hard dirt and scrambled up as I heard Smiley guy curse. The Link guy jumps out of the window, and his green hat falls off. Then comes Sally, with Freak following close behind. I tripped, and struggled to untangle my foot from a overgrown tree root. My shoe slipped off my foot and I continued to run with my one shoe missing. I ran until I came across a big tree with low branches, and I pulled myself up into it. Resting on a branch, I sighed and looked up. Sally was sitting above me, but her teddy bear wasn't with her. I slowly looked back down, terrified. The hideous stuffed bear was sitting across from me on the branch- but that wasn't the scariest thing about it. In its paw was a ax. I shrieked and tried to get down from the high branches, but ended up falling. With my ears ringing, I stumbled along in between trees, and I saw the lights of the town. I gasped,

"Finally," just before the knife was stabbed through my neck.

THE END


End file.
